bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshitsune Kageyoshi
| image = | race = Soul | birthplace = | birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 182 cm (6'0") | weight = 76 kg (167 lbs) | measurements = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | division = Eleventh Division | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei | relatives = | education = | shikai = Kurohime | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Yoshitsune Kageyoshi (影由義経, Kageyoshi Yoshitsune) .... Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Endurance:' Despite his small shape and size, Yoshitsune can endure many pains one would not expect. Cuts and wounds, while visible to the physical world mean nothing to Yoshitsune who looks right over them. After being cut down his back by Itsuki Hitomi, Yoshitsune proceeded battling as though nothing happened. *'Enhance Stamina:' *' :' Yoshitsune is one of the most proficient users of the , incorporating it in nearly all of his battles. He gained his training from Yoshirou Yamakage, someone just short of possibly being considered a grandmaster in the art. He can even use the sub-techniques and . *' :' As an expert in the field of kidō the Hitorigami can preform most of the kidō spells ranging from bakudō and hadō. Preforming all low-leveled kidō with considerable ease, and the high-leveled ones as long as he states their incantation. *' :' A full-blooded Hitorigami being Yoshitsune possesses immense spiritual power, and upon exertion appears grand. On spiritual power alone Yoshitsune is ranked just above lieutenant level, yet under the captain; at Psuedo-Captain level. Zanpakutō Kurohime (黒姫, "Black Princess", Conceptually meaning: "Princess of the the Shadows"): is the the name of Yoshitsune's Zanpakutō. It is the physical embodiment of his Hitorigami powers, and will be at his side forever. In her sealed state Kurohime takes on the appearance of a traditional . It consists of a black handle with a silver diamond pattern running along its side. The golden guard compliments the handle in every possible way. *'Shikai:' The true power of Kurohime is activated upon the command of Fade to Black (消えていきますにブラック, Kiete ikimasu ni Kuro, Dubbed; "Fade Away into Darkness"). Generally upon stating the release command Yoshitsune holds Kurohime upwards with the end of the blade point towards the sky. The blade then crumbles into a pure black misty fog leaving nothing but the hilt behind much like . The mist then travels to the shadow of Yoshitsune implanting itself leaving itself on standby awaiting it's summoner's orders. It has been shown that the mist generated by Kurohime can be freely manipulated to Yoshitsune's liking. There have been numerous instanced where he has even applied shape to the black mist. Any of the dark particles in the mist can solidify which makes them impregnable and extremely heavy if the Hitorigami pleases. Shikai Special Ability: Kurohime's special ability is possibly the complete manipulation of black. The black mist associated with his release is basically the key to his abilities. With the mist Yoshitsune can create shadows as he pleases and can even hide in his very own shadows into something like a . With the leading of his hilt, Yoshitsune can control his shadow extending it from underneath him to catch a foe or possible even defend him. His special ability should not be taken lightly as it can be seen as an extra person out on the battlefield and one should always remain cautious. Yoshitsune has even shown the feat of being able to steal his opponent's shadows by either; stabbing the opponent or allowing the black mist to he absorbed into their shadows. :*'Kagegisei' (影擬製, "Shadow Copy"): The Kagegisei is a technique granted by Kurohime that allows Yoshitsune to create exact copies — clones by extension — of himself to aid him in battle. By pulling on his shadow or the shadows around him, he is able to create as many clones as he pleases. These clones are able to do any and everything that the original Sengoku is able to do meaning they possess all of his knowledge. Yoshitsune tends to use the clones as decoys or as assistants in battle. Rather than taking a hit directly he would sometimes draw a clone from his shadow to take the damage instead in the way of a substitution. After the clone has reached it's peak it will disperse into a black image which is supposed to be a shadow. He will even use a clone to fight his battles for him. ::*'Kagegisei: Kasui' (影擬製・花穂, Literally meaning; "Shadow Copy: Spikes"): Is a secondary technique of the Kagegisei. After a clone is destroyed the shadow will disperse and create a number of spikes that pierce anything within it's immediate vicinity. Yoshitsune believes that if someone destroys one of his creations they should pay. :*'Kagebuyō' (影舞踊, Literally meaning; "Dance of the Shadow"): This technique allows Yoshitsune to make direct contact with any shadows that exist in the world with or without Kurohime in his hand. After making contact with these shadows he is able to effectively and efficiently manipulate them how he sees fit. By connecting with the shadow of a box he is able to control it how he sees fit and the same with a human. For example; if Yoshitsune comes into contact with Yoshirou's shadow he is able to make her shadow move left, and his shadow moves she also moves giving him complete control over his movements. :*'Kakurenbo' (隠れん坊, Literally meaning; "Hide and Seek"): More of a game rather than an actual technique which involves Sengoku submerging into any of the nearby shadows. It can be the shadow of anything, a human, a item, or as sometimes seen the realm of shadows. The target is forced to guess which one of the shadows, no matter how many there are, that Yoshitsune is hiding in. The opponent only gets one guess and if they are wrong, Yoshitsune is able to land a surprise attack by coming from the shadow of the incorrect guesser. If they guess right Sengoku is unable to attack with Kurohime for a set amount of time. Chōjirō says this technique is a one the border of not only costly, but too much for the cost. Yoshirou, Yoshitsune's captain, loves seeing him use this technique. Yoshitsune believes is probably because of his playful nature. :*'Kagekansei' (影陥穽, Literally meaning; "Shadow Trap"): Focused around trapping opponents so that he doesn't have to deal with them and can advance as he sees fit. By connecting to the shadow of his opponent, he is able to either trap them in their own shadow, or his own shadow. By trapping his target(s) in a shadow he is completely removing them from the human plane. Those that trapped in his shadow enter a deep and dark place that drains the trapped being of all of their motivation, robbing them of all their hope of even possibly escaping their shadows. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Trivia